


You Took Everything From Me!

by Tieflingcosplay



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, But she made lots of bad choices, I promise I love Lucretia, Mentions of Character Death, Sad ending au, im sorry, sad flip wizard, this is sorta an AU, twin angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieflingcosplay/pseuds/Tieflingcosplay
Summary: "And I love him, Taako, with all of my heart. But you... you are my heart. You know that right?"





	You Took Everything From Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Hnnnnnnnnnnng  
> I dunno what this is  
> gimme comments ok I live for them

You took everything from me!

Taako lifts the umbrastaff. 

Lup. How could you forget Lup.

His hands shake as they run across the soft material, the fabric and wood warm against his skin.

Taako, you are my heart. 

Her warm smile flashes through his mind, crooked teeth and eyes crinkled at the corner making his heart ache.

And there’s Lup, phantasmal and resplendent. 

Years and years of his life gone. The only thing that ever mattered ripped away from him.

I’m going to fucking kill you now. 

His protector. His sister. His world. Held in the palm of his hand, burning her name into the wall to get him to notice. To remember. 

The lonely journal keeper. 

What right did she have to make that decision? How could she tear out his heart and tell him it was for the best? For his protection? His old friend stands before him, a person he used to love and trust who destroyed him. Who stole the most important person from his life.

“1...2...3…”


End file.
